Codename Shadow Fox
by Erik Museveni
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba are given over to the Joe's For different reasons for training. Eight Years later they return with Snake-Eyes and have been Given Joe ranks as well as been trained by the Joe's. Both Cobra and Ninja's Will be used in Battles.
1. Training and Team Selection

1st Sgt Naruto Codename: Shadow Fox

(Authors note: this is a cross between Naruto and GI Joe so there will be some differences such as guns being included as well as grenades and things of that nature. It will still be set in the Naruto universe for the most part. Since this is a cross with GI Joe they each will have their own Joe call signs.)

The Sandaime Hokage stood in his office with Hatake Kakashi and Hyuga Hiashi. Kakashi had informed the Hokage of Naruto's third time in the hospital. Hiashi was asking the Hokage for help with a plan he had regarding his daughter. "I have become tired of this Naruto needs to go somewhere safer then here. Kakashi go find Snake-Eyes. Tell him I need his help. Hiashi, Hinata will go with Snake-Eyes as well." the Hokage summoned one of the Anbu and had him bring Inuzuka Tsume. All three of these kids were about five years old now. As Kakashi left Tsume would arrive and looked at Hiashi.

The Hokage looked to them both. "Tsume before this goes further I have to ask you what you think of the young orphan Naruto?" the Hokage asked looking to the Head of the Inuzuka clan. "Personally I think of him as the savior of this village. He has given much without knowing. Each chance I get I go out of my way to help him." Tsume would answer. Hiashi would tap his chin. "I see where you are going with this Hokage-sama. You plan to have Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba leave to train with the Joe's." Hiashi stated as fact. The Hokage would nod slowly. "I am also giving Snake-Eyes the scrolls for your clans. As I am sure that Kiba's father Mutt will help him with Training with Akamaru." The Hokage explained. Tsume listened silently as did Hiashi. "You will be granted time to go see them but til Naruto is old enough to pass the Genin exam. I am suggesting that Kiba and Hinata stay with him til that time. They will be a three man cell with Snake-Eyes as their Instructor."

A week went by and Naruto was at the Hyuga compound with Hinata. He knew something was going on as the Hokage was there as well. Hinata was a shy little girl hiding behind her mother. Soon Tsume would be seen with Kuromaru, her companion, her son was following behind with his own companion Akamaru on his head. "Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded and waved he also shrugged to say he didn't know why they were there. Soon Kakashi and a man Naruto has never seen before came over the small rise towards the Hyuga compound. The man didn't speak as the Hokage greeted him has was in a full leather like body armor suit, he also wore a mask and visor to cover his face and eyes.

The Hokage motioned the three youth's forward. "Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata you three will be going with Snake-Eyes to train for the next eight years. Your parents will come visit you where Snake-Eyes train Kiba and Hinata. Naruto you are being sent with him to train as well. I am sending you because I am afraid for your safety and Health. If you stay here some of the villagers may try to kill you." The Hokage explained.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the thought of being killed. "Hokage-sama why would they kill me?" Naruto would ask. Snake-Eyes stepped forward and motioned that the Hokage should tell the boy. The Hokage would nod in response. "You are right Snake-Eyes he should know. Naruto you know your birthday is the same day that the Yondaime Hokage was killed. He gave his life to stop you from being kidnapped by a former Konoha Nin Orochimaru." the Hokage left something's out but he would smile and pat Naruto on the head.

Naruto and the others went with Snake-Eyes. They traveled to another part of the world. Snake-Eyes they found didn't speak except in sign language which was the first thing he taught them. As they reached what they would call home for the next eight years, a place Snake-Eyes only called 'The Pit', a man would approach Snake-Eyes. The man was General Clayton 'Hawk' Abernathy. He would bring them below to speak to Snake-Eyes about them and why they were here. Both Hawk and Snake-Eyes soon came back and Hawk welcomed then to the pit.

XVEIGHT YEARS LATERVX

Eight years had gone by for the three kids rather quickly. They were back in Konoha and proceeding to the main gate. All of them wore cloaks, with the hoods up that covered their current clothing and weapons. Two Chunin sat just inside the gate. "Halt. Passports and identification please." The one closest to the gate would say. Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata handed over their passports and ID to the Chunin. Both would take one look at all three and looked to Snake-Eyes. "Hokage-sama has requested your presence immediately." Snake-Eyes nodded and they left for the tower.

The Hokage was doing paper work when the three entered with their Instructor. "Ah I see you three made it. That is good. I assume you're ready for the tests tomorrow?" The Hokage would ask. All three would throw back their hoods and. Naruto looked older then thirteen a little bit. His blonde hair was long and a blue headband covered his forehead. His eyes were still ice blue and he still had the three whisker marks on both cheeks. Hinata had black hair that was about down to her mid-back that was up in a ponytail. Kiba has short black spiky hair with twin red marks on either cheek still, Akamaru was on his head. They all seemed well trained as they nodded.

The Hokage smiled as he took in their appearance. "That's good. Kiba and Hinata you two may return to your homes. Naruto and Snake-Eyes I have had places set up for both of you." Naruto and Snake-Eyes nod slowly. They knew that the team would live in different places. The Sandaime Hokage would summon an Anbu. He motioned Naruto to follow the Anbu. Naruto looked to his teacher and Snake-Eyes would nod. "Snake-Eyes have you talked to the Joe team about becoming a Jonin for us?" The Hokage asked softly. Snake-Eyes nodded and held a letter to The Hokage. Sarutobi would open it silently and read. The letter was from Hawk explaining the circumstances.

Dear Hiruzen Sarutobi

I am General Clayton Abernathy also known as General Hawk. I am the Commander of the Joe's. We are lending you Snake-Eyes til the children become eighteen. At that time Snake-Eyes will come back. The children had been asked to join the Joe's as well they have helped us out on several missions. They have also been given certain code names which we would like you to use. Snake-Eyes has told us that you also use code names sometimes. We have given these code names based on several factors. One was their ability or something that marked them specific. These code names are for your use and our use only is sure to keep them secret from your civilian's not on the council. We have also given these children honorary rank to be given once they rejoin the Joe team if they wish to.

Naruto Uzumaki-1st Sergeant- code name Shadow Fox.

Hinata Hyuga- Staff Sergeant- code name Violet

Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru-Staff Sergeant (Kiba)-Hunter (Kiba) and Hound (Akamaru)

These names were chosen very carefully. Snake-Eyes will explain them to you as best as he can of course we ask that you burn this letter once you commit it to memory Professor.

Sincerely

General Hawk

As Snake-Eyes and The Hokage spoke Naruto was led to a small mansion like home off to the side near the Hyuga compound. As he walked he would pull out of his pocket a pack of cigarettes and slide one out and pulled out a small lighter with the Army logo on it and lit his cigarette taking a drag off of it. "So this is the place the Ojii-san set up?" Naruto asked as he looked to the Anbu. The Anbu nodded once and produced a scroll with a key attached that was addressed to Naruto. Naruto took the scroll and pulled off the key and opened the house. He would look around and saw it furnished and functional. He opened the scroll it was from the Hokage.

Dear Naruto,

I understand that you have been living the Joe lifestyle but this is your house left to you by your father and mother. It is not large in the way of most compounds but I think you and Snake-Eyes will find use for it as your home. Please utilize anything in the house for personal use as well as for training. There is a garden out back full of any herbs to make any balms you or your team might use as well as an in home gym and training area. I bid you welcome back to Konohagakure and hope you will like it here.

Sincerely

Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandaime Hokage

Naruto chuckled softly. "Ojii-san you're always looking out for me." He said as he moved around. Snake-Eyes would join him later and they would speak using a special hand language Naruto had developed based off of Sign Language. He would then head to bed tossing his cloak aside. He wore a full military commando outfit. He wore black military combat boots, gray cargo pants with knee pads for when having to crawl over harder services. Gray jacket with blue elbow pads again for those harder surfaces. Over this he wears a tight bulletproof vest and of course his head band on his forehead. This was given to him by a friend at the 'Pit'.

XVFlashbackVX

Naruto was on training with a Joe who was a known master of hand to hand combat aside from Snake-Eyes. Naruto would look to the Joe Named patriot after being beaten soundly again but smirked as he motioned to Patriot. Patriot looked down and discovered that one of the fake grenades he had on his belt had a pin pulled. "You're doing well Naruto. It is an interesting tactic to let the opponent beat you to pull the pin on something that might kill you as well. But it is one way of doing things. I have a mission and I know that you leave in a week for your village. So here." Patriot said and handed Naruto a bundle of clothing. And there were several cartons of cigarettes. He had kind of messed up and gave Naruto a bad habit of smoking. He chuckled "Maybe if I get the chance ill come see you in the village." Patriot would say. Naruto would stand and bow to patriot.

XVEnd of FlashbackVX

Naruto would undress unseal all of the cartons of cigarettes he had and stashed them in his room. He would also unseal all of his clothes which were a lot like the clothes he wore just different colors. He would pull out his side arm which hung down on his right thigh where the ninja usually kept their kunai. Naruto kept those at his waist and at the small of his back. He pulled the one sword he had on his back off. As well as removed his gear belt which held the various scrolls and weapons and hung them. He would clean his SOCOM pistol and then slip it under his pillow as he would fall asleep.

The Next Day!

Naruto woke up before the sun came up. He was in his clothing all but the vest and running through and around Konoha. As he ran Naruto would notice that a kid wearing blue shirt with a fan at the collar and a pair of Grey Shorts with the normal shoes that the villagers wear. The Kid looked to Naruto and his eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you?" the kid asked "Some baka gaijin that's probably what you are. Go home where ever you're from." The kid said as he looked him over. Naruto looked him over. "You must be The Uchiha Heir? Are you graduating today as well?" he asked softly as he looked him over. "Yes I am the heir to the Uchiha Clan. You think a Gaijin will be able to graduate after one day? Ha I have not seen you at the Academy. See me in a couple years when you finally graduate."

Naruto smirked. "I have special circumstances that allow me to not have to go to the academy. The Hokage gave it to me eight years ago, when I left Konoha to train with one of his students." Sasuke looked to Naruto and his eyes went wide as he got angry. Sasuke began stomp off into the forest to as he was throwing a tantrum.

Naruto simply shook his head slowly as he chuckled. Although he smoked Naruto was in good health as he continued to run and got back home in enough time for the rest of his team to be there. Naruto smiled as he put on his vest and strapped his weapons onto his back and thigh. He added a few pouches that looked like they would hold extra ammo. He had a few holding the SOCOM pistol clips and the rest had some scrolls with things sealed inside of them.

Naruto led Kiba and Hinata to the academy slowly. He would stop before the doors and pulled out a cigarette. "Violet, Hunter and hound we sure we are ready for this?" He asked as he turned to look at Kiba and Hinata.

Violet aptly named for her purple colored eyes had black hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She wore a pair of black boots and black tight leather pants. She wore a black leather short sleeved jacket over her body armor, and undershirt as well as sports bra. On her left hand she had a leather gauntlet from about wrist to elbow that covered both her outer and inner arm. She had a quiver on her back with arrows in it as well as the compound bow along the outside. She had a pouch mid way down on her right thigh holding the kunai and shuriken as well as other various pouches for scrolls. She would wink at Naruto. "Ready and willing Fox."

Hunter had Akamaru on his head as he usually did. He wore combat boots and a pair of camouflage cargo pants. He had on a brown undershirt with his armor on under an army blouse with a black trench coat on. He also had several pouches filled with kunai and shuriken. "Oh yeah! Let's show these people what we can do!" Hunter answered with an answering bark from Hound.

The three would enter into the Academy and head to the class room. Naruto kept his cigarette in his lips as he moved into the room. He took a seat at the back with Hinata and Kiba flanking him as they also sat. All the other would look to the new entrances and their eyes would narrow at the new people. Iruka would enter and noticed everyone staring at the three he had been told about.

XV Flashback VX

Iruka sat sipping his tea with the Hokage. They were talking of the academy and his class. "The reason I asked you here Iruka was because I thought it best to let you know in person. Three youth's that I sent away eight years ago have come back so that they can become Konoha Nin. Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuga Hinata were sent for different reasons for each of them but were sent to the same place to train together. They have come back to take the graduation exams. I will give you their files so you can read over them to know they are qualified in the other areas that we train." He slipped Iruka the files and let him read.

XV End Flashback VX

Iruka had looked over the files and found that they did indeed surpass most of the=2 0Konoha students that were set to graduate this year. He began to circulate around the classroom handing out the written test. He would go back to the front and look to them. "You will complete this test in one hour afterwards we will grade them and call you in to perform the Bunshin Jutsu to pass. You will begin the test now."

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata finished the test in about twenty minutes and brought their tests up to Iruka. He looked over them and gawked every answer was right and they finished in record time. He stood and waited til everyone was done graded and kept them. He would call them in one by one and those who passed got the Konoha forehead protector. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba passed with flying colors of course.

They decided to go out and get something to eat since they were hungry and they had til tomorrow before they knew who their instructor would be. They talked and ate slowly. "Did you seriously read that test?" Hinata asked, "Scarlett gave better written tests in her sleep. I don't see how anyone can't pass it." Kiba chuckled softly and so did Naruto. "Yeah and really, what was that about you need to do this Jutsu? I nearly filled the entire room with clones." Naruto said chuckling. Kiba shook his head. "Have you seen most of them? They were staring at us like we were Cobra troopers or something." Kiba added. They all finished eating and laughed as they went separate ways til the next day

XV Choosing Teams Day VX

Naruto met Hinata and Kiba at the school and they moved in. Now all the kids sat in different places but Naruto, Kiba and Hinata found seats close together. They were in different rows but they could talk. Naruto found himself next to a blonde haired blue eyes girl that continued to smile at him. Naruto looked to her as he took out a cigarette and lit up. "Wow you smoke?" the girl asked Naruto softly.

Naruto nods and blinks. "Yeah a habit I picked up from one of those that helped to train me." He said chuckling. "I can't help it anymore." He said looking to her. "Oh! I am Yamanaka Ino." She said introducing herself. Naruto smiled, "Uzumaki Naruto." He said giving her a wink. "I knew there would be kunoichi but I didn't know they would be so sexy." He said as he chuckled. Ino would blush and giggle as Iruka came in and called them to order.

Iruka looked to Ino giggling at something Naruto had said and thought. 'Maybe she will be a good kunoichi if she follows Naruto's example and not Sasuke's. Those three coming back like this might stir up things a bit but for the better I think.' Iruka finished as he began to call out their teams. Team 7 was called out as Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto with Snake-Eyes being their Jonin sensei. Team 8 was Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura with Hatake Kakashi as the Jonin sensei. Team 10 was Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru with Sarutobi Asuma as their Jonin sensei.

Iruka left telling the kids to break for lunch. Naruto left with his team and they ate and made it back quickly. Ino had been watching them. She forced Choji and Shikamaru to sit where she can watch Naruto. Shikamaru noticed this and spoke. "Thought you were looking to be Sasuke's girl?" he asked softly. Ino would look to Shikamaru. "Sasuke is self-centered and to be honest a little obsessed about something. I don't think in his mind he has time for females so I am looking elsewhere." She snapped at him.

Hinata looked to Naruto. "Looks like you got a Fan Fox." Hinata would say. Naruto looked to Ino and then back to Hinata. "Well you know Violet. It's our own fault for growing up together and being trained by Snake-Eyes as if we were brother and sister." He said as he nudged her. "Besides I think Hunter might be a little mad." He said as he looked to Kiba. "You know he is madly in love with you." Hinata chuckled and laughed softly. "I know that's why we went on a date the night we got back to Konoha." She said chuckling as she nudged Naruto.

The other teams left one by one til only team seven, eight, and ten were alone. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto as him and Hinata were talking. Sakura was desperately trying to get Sasuke's attention centered on her. "Sasuke-Kun come on lets go on that date we were talking about before we were interrupted by that nosey little kid telling us to come back. Come on?"

Sasuke would sigh. "Would you shut up? You're so annoying." He hissed. Sakura would blanch and looked to Sasuke mouth wide. Naruto looked and stood up slowly. "Hey Emo!" Naruto said standing "Leave the girl alone I'm sure she knows what she is doing and how to do it." He finished. Sasuke stood and looked to Naruto. "Well look it's the Gaijin. So I see you made it. Beg to get in did you?" Sasuke taunted. Sakura gave a small smirk while inner Sakura went, 'That's right don't mess with Sasuke-kun.'

Naruto looked to him. "You know Emo boy. I could take you apart with one hand behind my back." He said slowly as his eyes began to shift into the Kyubi slit like eyes and back. "But I'm not going to because you're a fellow villager." He said as he breathed slowly and with the help of Kiba and Hinata calmed himself. "You know where I grew up there is a thing called politeness you can at least say no to her politely instead of knocking her down and hurting her feelings." Naruto said more calmly.

Sakura's mouth opened. "How Dare you speak to Sasuke-Kun like that. He is he the best Nin in the academy. You will never be as god as him." She said nodding once. She believed a lot in Sasuke even if she didn't believe in herself. Naruto looked to her and shook his head he didn't speak what was on his mind as he looked to the others on his team. Soon Snake-Eyes came and got them and motioned them to follow. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to Snake-Eyes wondering who he was.

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata followed after Snake-Eyes. He began to motion to them in the sign language quickly. He began by telling them that he had told the Hokage that they had already passed long before they took the other exams that they knew how to work as a Team together. He said that they were going out into the woods to be alone so the rest think they are doing some kind of test like the others.

The Hokage got word from the Jonin that three teams passed. Team 7, Team 8 and Team 10 had passed Kakashi also got word that Sasuke has become more obsessed with proving himself superior. He also stated that Sasuke was indeed willing to kill his own brother as well as stating he wouldn't mind seeing the new Gaijin die. Sarutobi would sigh softly as he shook his head. He had been hoping that Sasuke might wish to challenge Naruto but not outright dislike him.

As the day wore on The Hokage received several intelligence reports from the Anbu commanders. The reports stated that several men were in the area surrounding the village. Most of them had blue military outfits with Red hooded snake like markings on them. There were three that stood out from Snake-Eyes reports. A man in military garb with a eye-patch, a woman with glasses in all leather, and a man with a silver mask that covered his entire head in black clothing. The Hokage sighed as he read in several reports they were asking for the Kyubi strain.

XV Flashback VX

The Sandaime Hokage, Danzo, and the Yondaime Hokage stood overlooking the birth of his son and watching his wife have a hard time with the birth. "Are you sure this is the best way to hide your work Minato? I mean we might be able to implement it with other children being born." Danzo said softly. He mostly wanted it for his ROOT teams. "No Danzo. Only one will carry the curse of the Kyubi Gene although he won't know it. But it is better this way. Snake-Eyes reports Cobra is looking for it as well we can't let it fall to them as well as to our enemies."

Kyubi gene Experimentation final Report

Kyubi Gene Test 101 Successfully grafted to a child while in the womb. Seem to be only way that the Kyubi Gene will be grafted to any human. This gene will make the one with it Stronger, Faster, all senses will be enhanced, as well as a healing factor will be in effect can heal from almost any wound. Kyubi Gene has been grafted to my son Uzumaki Naruto. All Information on this Project will be sealed to protect him and the Village.

XV End Flash Back

The Hokage sighed and put the old folder away sealing it in a scroll only he could open and slipped that scroll away into his safe. He handed an Anbu Captain the reports. "Give these to Snake-Eyes they will need them and have them report to me for a Class C Mission as well as Hatake Kakashi's Team." He said as he closed the books. The Council was pressing him to give Sasuke more missions above what he should be doing.

(Authors Note: Alright Guys this is the end of the First chapter. Yes I know it might seem to short or to long but eh I don't care. It's ending right before the Wave Country mission. Both Kakashi and Snake-Eyes team will be sent on it both will be given different Missions. Naruto and Friends will be there to stop a Cobra Agent Yep That's right I said Cobra Agent. Who will it be you'll have to find out and no it won't be Destro, Major Bludd, or the Baroness Now I really like feedback on this if you guys wouldn't mind giving me some Thank You.)


	2. Firefly Appears

Codename: Shadow Fox Ch. 2  
Firefly Appears

(Authors note: Gi Joe and Naruto do not belong to me. In this chapter it is going to very much be set in the land of Waves I'm going to try to extend it because I have a lot of things I want to do. Such as find a reason for Haku and Zabuza to live as well as set Sasuke up as Naruto's Rival. Also if I pop back and forth from saying Shadow Fox and Naruto don't mind because it's the same person sometimes I will call him by his Joe name and sometimes by his given name. Thanks for the understanding.)

Inside the country of the wave there was a large warehouse like base. Inside the base sat five figures. One wore an all blue uniform with a cloth covering his face. To his left sat a leather clad woman wearing glasses. To the right of the man sat a man with a silver mask. To the right of the man in the silver mask sat a man in military fatigues with an eye patch and a helmet. The fifth man was a short man by the name of Gato. They spoke of plans to bring the country under their heel to be exploited and possibly be a base of operations in this part of the world for Cobra.

The man in the cloth mask spoke in a high-pitched scratchy voice. "So Gato we have a deal? We will back you with one of our operatives and some money for these missing Nin. You will in turn use your company as a front for further Cobra Operations?" Gato nodded slowly chuckling gleefully. "Of course that is what we proposed isn't it Cobra Commander? Might I ask if the lovely Baroness will be the operative?" Gato said with a lustful gleam behind his glasses. The baroness seemed to shiver disgusted at the man's obvious advances.

Cobra Commander would shake his head. "No there is a better operative. His name is Firefly. He is a trained ninja like the Joe who is in Konoha Snake-Eyes as well as he is a sabotage expert and will help with this Tazuna who is building the bridge." As Cobra Commander spoke a figure stepped out in snow camouflage. He had a mask on that kept everything but his eyes hidden. There were grenades hanging from a bandoleer and a sub-machine gun over his shoulder hanging within reach of his hand. He was currently tinkering with a bomb. Gato looked to the man and nodded. "It seems you have chosen the man best fit for the job." Gato didn't like that he wouldn't have the Baroness at hand but he was hoping to have her soon.

Konoha same day

A team was in the forest hunting for something. "This is Sasuke. I'm in alpha quadrant I have the target in site." The young black haired Uchiha shinobi said into his throat mike. Another voice came in over the mike. "This is Aburame Shino. I am in bravo quadrant. I have the target in site." Last the weak link of the team came over the radio with a shaky voice. "This is Sakura. I am in Quadrant Gamma over. Target in site." Hatake Kakashi stood back and listened the target was in site for him as well. "Now!" He ordered and they all sprang with Sasuke catching the target. It was a small orange and Brown Cat.

Hatake Kakashi smiled softly and wrote down that the mission was complete. "Come on guys let us get our next missions from the Hokage." He said as they would take the cat back. Sasuke was in a bad way seeing as he had scratches and was messed up from the cat fighting against him. Sakura was whining about him being hurt and was trying to help him. He dismissed her instantly as Shino simply chuckled to himself. They would enter the office that was used to pass out missions. There was a team ahead of them. It was Team 7 Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru with the Jonin instructor Snake-Eyes.

The Hokage was speaking to them about their missions they had already completed three times the number of D rank missions than any other team Including Team 8 which has done about double the amount of normal missions. He asked them to stand to the side so that he may give them a higher ranked mission. Sasuke frowned to the one he thought of as a gaijin. He didn't know what made him so special but he wasn't about to let him take a higher ranked mission before him.

Hatake Kakashi gave his report about successfully and the Hokage unrolled the D mission scroll. "Let us see!" He started as Sasuke called out. "Hokage, I ask as the Uchiha heir to be given a higher ranked mission. I have done most of the work on these last missions because Sakura can't pull her own weight on the team." The Hokage sighed and began a lecture on how the missions were supposed to go being that Genin mostly did D rank missions and that C rank was for Chunin and upwards til they reached S rank which was for the Special Jonin class ninja. Sasuke growled softly. "I do not care what you think old man. I deserve better treatment then some Gaijin." He practically yelled

Naruto had a cigarette in his mouth and sighed letting out a puff of smoke. He looked to their Instructor. Snake-Eyes would nod slowly saying that Naruto should watch out for the Heir to the Uchiha Clan that he was used to getting his way. The Hokage Puffed on his pipe and sighed. "Fine, you will be given a simple escort mission to take this man to the Land of Waves." He said as the man came into the room and was drinking down Saki. "So who is the loud kid Hokage-Sama? A Spoiled brat that has everyone bowing to every whim?" He said as he insulted Sasuke.

While everyone tried to keep from laughing Sasuke would whiten and then his hands clenched in rage. "Do not make me kill you old man." He growled as his body shook. "Like you could brat. You sure he is considered a ninja?" The man asked the Hokage. "I would rather have that team over there." He said motioning to Team 7.

The Hokage coughed to draw everyone's attention back to him. "That team has another assignment." He said softly. "This team will be enough to escort you." He said softly. "But they will be traveling along with you because their mission is also in the Land of Waves." He said softly. "Meet them out at the front gate Tazuna the two teams will be there shortly. Kakashi have your team pack and be ready to leave within the hour. Snake-Eyes your team stays behind to receive your mission." The Hokage said softly. He took a long puff off his pipe and sighed softly.

Kakashi's team would leave and quickly. The Hokage asked everyone but those that were essential to leave the room. "I am giving you guys a B rank possibly A rank mission. We have intelligence stating that a Cobra agent has come to these lands to help a man named Gato. It seems he has struck a deal with Cobra Commander. Both GI Joe Headquarters and I are in Agreement. You four are to head to the land of waves attempt to find out what Cobra's plan is and if possible to stop them before they finish it. You also have a side mission. Tazuna's story is a little lax so if the mission becomes higher then C you are to support Team 8 in their duties. Now all of you prepare your bags and meet them within the hour."

Naruto finished his cigarette and put it out once they got outside and pulled out another one lighting it up. "So Cobra is here are they? Think they are after me Sensei?" he asked Snake-Eyes softly. Snake-Eyes nodded once but motioned them off to get their gear. He would head off as well. They met Tazuna before Kakashi and his team even got there. Kakashi would look to Naruto thinking silently to himself. 'Sensei he looks just like you. I will protect your secret about him seeing as I was the only one that you told aside from Danzo and the Hokage.' Kakashi had been there watching his sensei run most of the tests on others and watched them die. "All right," Kakashi called. "Let's head out." He said as his team took the lead.

The time was slow going for most of the day. Slowly Tazuna and Team 8 passed a puddle in the middle of the road on a bright sunny day. Sasuke was in a funk because the hated Gaijin was near and Sakura wouldn't stop pestering him. Soon as Kakashi was speaking he was killed shredded as two people jumped out of the puddle and turned towards Sakura who was quivering in fear at the sudden attack. The two missing Nin turned towards Sakura next and a shuriken came out of nowhere.

Sasuke had thrown the shuriken pinning the two Ninja to a tree and landed on their gauntlets. He smiled softly. "Are you alright Fraidy cat?" He asked Sakura and then kicked both of the Nin in the chin. Sakura would gasp as Sasuke saved her and her jaw dropped. The two Nin growled softly as the chain between their gauntlets let go which is why they had been able to cut through Kakashi and why they got pinned to the tree. As they were about to come and attack Sasuke and Sakura alone Kakashi would appear and take them out.

The truth would come out about Tazuna being the target of assassinations by a man named Gato. Kakashi stated that it just became a high B or a Low A rank mission and a Jonin should probably be called in but he would leave it up to his team who decided to press on. They tied the two demon brothers as they had called themselves to a tree. They continued on and hired a boat to take them across. A Mist had descended over the sea as they rowed across. Sasuke complained silently at how they were moving so slow. The boat man would tell them that even in this mist they could be pinpointed because of the sound of the engine running.

Shadow Fox had paid attention to Sasuke since they left Konoha. He noticed the boy to be moody before. It was even worse now that Fox was close to him. He noticed that Sasuke had been mumbling to himself about how best to deal with the Gaijin as he called Shadow Fox. Fox would sigh softly he began to sign to his team members reporting on Sasuke and telling them to be careful that he believes Sasuke to be unstable in mind. He thought it was possibly because the Uchiha Clan and interbred so much that the line was thin and needed new blood.

Snake-Eyes kept watching around them as Shadow Fox and Violet commented on genetics. He knew his team was listening as they discussed things amongst themselves. They had learned how to be watchful and keep themselves sane with human contact. He made sure to watch the young boy more so then his own team because he was betting it would be the Heirs pride that led to his own downfall.

Naruto stood in the boat slowly as they came to land and leapt ashore. He would grab the rope and pull the boat ashore. He looked around using the mist to keep hidden mostly. The smoke from his cigarette was hidden in the mist. He drew his pistol and looked around slowly motioning the others to come ashore.

Sasuke would leap out and scowled at Shadow Fox. He moved out towards the trail that Tazuna pointed out. Sasuke would look to Naruto. "I'll take point Gaijin." He hissed as he pushed past Shadow Fox with his shoulder. Shadow fox chuckled and stepped back letting him take point he knew that they would bring up the rear since they were only back-ups for Kakashi's Team.

Shadow Fox was looking around as the mist thinned slowly. His eyes became the Kyuubi Fox like slits as he looked for anything out of the ordinary. Violet was using the Byakugan to make sure no one attacked from behind. Hunter and hound kept their ears and noses opened to scent out any prey. Soon Hound made a small growl sensing a prescience.

Shadow Fox and Violet nodded as fox went ahead to speak with Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei. There is someone is either ahead of us or behind us. Since there is no wind to bring the scent Hunter and Hound cannot be sure where it comes from please be on guard." Fox said slowly and went back to his team before Sasuke noticed him.

Kakashi became on alert after Naruto's warning. There was a whistling sound as Kakashi told the others to duck and a large sword moved over their head narrowly missing them and Tazuna. Naruto and his team disappeared into the mist. "Well well, if it isn't the hidden mists missing-nin Momochi Zabuza-Kun." Kakashi said his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Zabuza stood on the hilt of the sword that was sticking out from the blade being embedded in a tree. "Sorry but you appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. And I had sensed another team with you where are they?" Zabuza would ask. "Kakashi seemed to smile under his mask. "Around I am sure. It will be difficult to even get a proper scent off of them because of Naruto's Cigarette's. They are made special to kill his scent and the scent of those he is close to. In genius." He mused out loud.

Zabuza chuckled. "This will be fun. But the old man is mine Kakashi." He said looking over his shoulder his eyes seeming to gain a glint of killing intent to them. Kakashi would reveal his hidden eye as he looked to Zabuza. "This fight is between you and me Zabuza." He said softly.

"Indeed." Zabuza mused and it began. The mist would thicken and Kakashi ordered his group to defend Tazuna. Naruto kept an ear on the fight as Kakashi and Zabuza went at it. He had sensed another presence hidden in the mist. He caught up with the person and watched them. He took a drag on his cigarette and looked the girl over. (AN: Making Haku a girl seems better for my story.) "Well I see Zabuza has back up." He said as the girl turned and launched two needles at him aiming for places that would paralyze him. Naruto brought up his Kunai quickly dispatching them.

Haku sensed the mans presence and she was slightly frightened no one was that fast and he had blocked her needles as if it were nothing she looked him over silently. "You know if you try to warn or help him I will have to kill you." He said as he sighed out a puff of smoke. "I don't want to kill you. There is a better way." He said softly as he put the kunai away and drew his sword waiting. "Make a choice for your friend." He said softly.

Haku stood straight. "I am Zabuza's tool to be used it his decision what happens. I only exist to serve him." She said softly. Naruto sighed. "You can make the choice. If I could interrupt Kakashi and Zabuza's Fight I would but its best not to get in the middle of it." He said softly. "If you come with me now I will stop Kakashi sensei before he kills Zabuza. But I will have you handcuffed and your weapons taken away.

It was then that Hinata and Kiba showed up. The flanked either side of Haku and Snake Eyes was above her in the tree. "We have you surrounded." He said softly. "Make the choice." He said his face hardening as he was going to kill her. Haku quickly stood straight. "As long as I can still serve Zabuza then fine I submit." She said softly.

Naruto nods and they search her head to toe removing all weapons from her and then zip-tie her hands behind her back and head right back to where Kakashi and Zabuza are fighting. It was at the very end. Zabuza slammed into a tree by a wave and was speaking slowly. "It can't be. Can you see the future?" Kakashi was in the tree above Zabuza and spoke. "Yes and I can see your death." He said as he began to do another jutsu.

Naruto appeared then and grabbed Kakashi's hands stopping him and spoke quickly into his ear giving him a full report. Naruto would then turn and leapt down in front of Zabuza. "Zabuza your cohort has been apprehended and we ask that you peacefully submit to Konoha. I will speak with Hokage-sama and see if we can get you and your student to be made Konoha-Nin's." He offered. "If not I will have no choice." He said drawing the sword that Snake Eyes had given him long ago.

Zabuza blinked softly. "If Haku submitted and she is stronger then I, then I too submit." He said his eyes closing and looking down. "You had to be good to beat my weapon. What is your name?" Zabuza asked. Naruto finished his cigarette and pulled out another quickly lighting it with the one he just finished. "Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha Genin, Sergeant First Class of G.I. Joe, Joe Codename: Shadow Fox." He said slowly. "Now if you will allow us to search you."

Zabuza was searched and Naruto took his sword and sealed it within a scroll. "I will keep this safe for you Zabuza. It will not fall into any wrong hands." He said softly and they turned towards the Village Tazuna lived in.

Outside Tazuna's Village

Firefly was in the tree using his binoculars to look out at the Jonin and three-man team protecting Tazuna. Then he spotted Snake Eyes and his three-man team. Firefly remembered those four from a previous mission. He had a grudge against them especially Shadow Fox.

Firefly moved his binoculars to the bridge and was looking over the different places he would place explosives. He slipped down the tree and moved towards the bridge. He pulled out a piece of tape and began to tape off the places where he would place the bombs.

Firefly slipped down and back to the hidden base. Cobra Commander called Firefly into the conference room where all of them sat. Cobra Commander spoke in his high-pitched voice. "Report Firefly." Commander said softly. Firefly looked up as he spoke, "Zabuza and Haku have been captured and are moving into town. You will have to send another assassin probably or I could take it over as well."

Cobra looked to Gato and spoke softly. "Take over the assassination Firefly." He said softly. "You can do better then those ninja's it seems." Gato opened his mouth as if he was going to protest and one look from Destro silenced him. Gato was easily afraid of Destro and silenced himself immediately. Firefly nodded and bowed slowly and turned to leave.

Tazuna's Village.

Shadow Fox and his team surrounded Haku and Zabuza1 silently as they walked into Tazuna's Village. The villagers had come out and began to throw rotten vegetables at Zabuza and Haku. Naruto turned to Snake Eyes silently and Snake Eyes nodded slowly. Naruto stepped out and held his hands up to try and get the peoples attention. One of the villagers threw a head of lettuce at him.

Naruto reacting with ninja reflexes drew the sword he wore and sliced cleanly through it. This stopped all the Villagers and the looked at Naruto silently. "Alright, Now that I have your attention. I am Uzumaki Naruto also known as Shadow Fox. These people are my prisoners if you attack them. I will have to retaliate." He said softly and stood straight.

"Now I am sure you already heard the rumors they did attack Tazuna but, they also surrendered to us. I have offered them amnesty in return for staying and helping us out. They are Nin the same as us." He said softly.


End file.
